digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Airdramon
Airdramon is a large dragon Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to God, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. It is believed that this Digimon lives mostly over the skies of File Island. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking. Digimon Adventure 02 Squadrons of Airdramon are kept under the control of the Digimon Emperor by means of his Dark Rings. In the creation of Kimeramon, the data of Airdramon's wings was used. Also an Airdramon appeared at the Dark Ocean but it was easily defeated by Angewomon (this Airdramon was a darker color than the others and was the only one to truly have a speaking role as he called out his attacks). Another Airdramon belonged to an American DigiDestined named Tatum. That Airdramon, among multiple Airdramon and many other Digimon, was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Airdramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier Five Airdramon were among the Digimon who attempted to stop the Royal Knights from scanning the Autumn Leaf Fair. Three of them were killed easily by Dynasmon and when Crusadermon was about to kill the remaining two, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon intervened. What happened to those two Airdramon after that was not revealed. Digimon Savers When looking for Tomhas H. Norstein and Gaomon (who were pursuing Drimogemon) in the Digital World, Marcus Daimon and Agumon saw three Airdramon flying over them. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Airdramon was with Neo during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where it destroyed a Kuwagamon. Digimon Virtual Pet In the Bandai release of the Digimon virtual pet in 1997, Airdramon was one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Airdramon, there was an odd requirement. The Betamon the person was raising had to be treated medium-poorly, and be woken up during the night at least 9 times. However, in the end this was worth it, because Airdramon is the strongest Champion level digimon possible to get. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 40% (with 15+ battles) Airdramon could digivolve into the ultimate level MetalGreymon. Digimon World When the entrance to Mt.Infinity is opened a brainwashed Airdramon attacks, when he is defeated he sleeps in Jijimon's house until you defeat Machinedramon where he rescues you. He then joins the city as a fortune teller. Digimon World 2 Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into AeroVeedramon. Digimon World 3 An Airdramon is seen sleeping in Gale Tower in Seiruy city. That Airdramon plays an important role in turning Oinkmon back into humans: when Keith finds a device in Qing Long City that can turn Oinkmon back into humans, the player must ask Airdramon from Gale Tower to blow some wind in Qing Long City. So Airdramon goes there, blows some wind and continues to sleep in Gale Tower in Qing Long City, and all Oinkmon are turned back to humans. There are also wild Airdramon: a normal coloured one in Asuka Tyranno Valley and a sand coloured Airdramon in the southern part of Asuka West Sector. There are also Airdramon as some tamer's Digimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Airdramon is an obtainable Nature type card. Digimon World DS Airdramon digivolves from Gotsumon (although not through normal methods). Airdramon also appears in Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Airdramon digivolves from (requirment states you need airdramon first) Monodramon and digivolves to Megadramon. In Dawn, you can choose Airdramon in the beginning alongside with Coronamon and Sinduramon if you choose the Speed Pack, you can also get him by completing the last birds species quest Attacks * Spinning Needle: Fires numerous air spears. * Dark Twister (God Tornado): Shoots a black ball of air from his mouth which explodes violently on impact. Leaves a characteristic smoke-like fog in its wake. * Wing Cutter: Flaps wings and sends two blades of air at the enemy. * Tail Whip (Tail Attack): Creates a bubble of air around the tip of his tail and then whips it, shooting the air-ball at the foe. * Big Jaw Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family